Nous Sommes Des Assassins
by Yami Flo
Summary: Erreur. Je hais ce mot. Monstres. Meurtriers. Assassins. Nous souffrons tous, en silence. Nous avons versé le sang. Rien ne rachètera la peine que nous venons d'infliger...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Drama, Général, pas de couples ou de romances pour cette fois.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas, et je doute que le Père Noël planque les personnages dans sa hôte, mais bon…

**Nous Sommes Des Assassins…**

Erreur.

Un mot que je déteste. Un mot que je hais. Nous sommes des soldats, nous ne sommes pas censé faire d'erreur.

Nous avons été entraîné durant des années dans l'espace, afin de piloter les Gundams. Nous avons appris à nous battre. Nous avons appris à survivre sur les champs de bataille. Nous avons appris à nous cacher, à mentir, à poser des explosifs, à pirater des ordinateurs.

Nous avons appris à ne pas accorder notre confiance, on nous a appris à nous monter sans pitié, à faire taire nos cœurs dans le feu de l'action, dans les champs de bataille, on nous a appris à obéir aux ordres, quoi qu'il nous en coûte.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a appris de pire.

Nous avons appris à tuer.

Et pour cela, nous sommes impardonnables.

Car dévorés par ce besoin qui coule en nous, comme notre sang, nous avons tué des hommes et des femmes par centaines.

C'était des soldats. Des hommes et des femmes, dans la fleur de l'âge, dans les plus belles années de leur vie. Nous la leur avons arraché. Sans remords ni conscience. Sans nous soucier de leurs noms, de leurs proches, de la tristesse.

Certains étaient mariés. D'autres sortaient de l'adolescence, jeunes pilotes idéalistes croyant fermement en leurs dirigeants.

Nous étions envoyés par les colonies spatiales pour détruire Oz. Mais cela ne nous donner pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur ces gens. Pourtant, nous l'avons pris.

Nous avons versé le sang.

Nous n'avons jamais pleuré. Ils nous empêchaient d'accomplir nos missions. Ils devaient payer. Ils devaient être éliminé.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi nous a-t-on envoyé nous, encore des enfants par l'âge, accomplir le travail du Faucheur ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour le mériter ?

Pourquoi devons-nous tuer ?

Les soldats de Oz sont humains, comme nous. Nous sommes tous frères.

Pourquoi devons-nous les tuer ?

Hier encore, vous m'auriez posé cette question, j'aurais ris. J'aurais dit qu'en temps de guerre, rien n'était plus normal, et je n'y aurais plus pensé.

Heero n'aurait rien dit. Trowa se serait contenté de dire que les pertes sont inévitables. Wufei nous aurait sorti une tirade sur les faibles qui ne devraient pas partir au combat. Quatre aurait hocher la tête en résignation, expliquant calmement que nous épargnions des milliers de vies en tuant ceux qui représenter nos adversaires.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Heero est assis dans un fauteuil, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, la tête basse. Les larmes de Quatre ruissellent sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter d'une quelconque façon. Trowa s'est enfermé dans le mutisme. Remarquer, il ne parle pas beaucoup en temps normal, mais là…il ne desserre même plus les lèvres. Wufei s'est laissé glissé au sol, adossé à un mur. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, il semble en état de choc.

Et moi…

Moi, j'ai perdu le masque du joyeux luron qui me caractérise. Je ne peux rien dire ou faire qui puisse soulager la douleur de mes coéquipiers. De mes amis.

Je me sens totalement vidé de l'intérieur, incapable de faire un geste.

Et j'affronte, comme chacun de mes pairs, ma propre culpabilité.

Et nous souffrons tous, en silence.

Quatre, parce que son empathie ne lui a pas permis de repérer LEUR présence.

Heero, pour avoir suivit les ordres sans discuter. Sans chercher à émettre une objection à la mission.

Trowa, pour ne pas être arrivé à temps pour LES protégés, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'ILS étaient là.

Wufei, pour ne pas avoir songer à vérifier le terrain sur lequel nous opérions. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait une ville tout près. Et que ville rime forcément avec école.

Moi, je me blâme pour avoir porter le coup fatal. Celui qui a fait exploser la base de Oz. Celui qui LES a condamné a mort.

Nous affrontons notre culpabilité pour la mort de vingt-cinq enfants de moins de huit ans. Des garçons, des filles, encore innocents et qui ne méritaient pas un tel sort.

Toute une classe de primaire, venue le matin même visiter les installations militaires dans le cadre d'un sujet d'étude.

La presse s'est emparée de l'affaire. Depuis hier au soir, les images de la destruction de la base ne cesse d'être diffusées et rediffusées.

Une explosion. Des cris. Du sang.

Et il y a les images qui ont suivi.

Les débris. Le sang. Un petit chat en peluche, intact, dans les décombres. Les corps qu'on transporte, les infirmiers qui font leur possible pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Peine perdue la plupart des temps. La Mort a déjà resserré ses griffes autour d'eux.

Et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'elle ne rend jamais ses proies.

Des commentaires véhéments contre nous sont donnés à intervalle régulier, entre chaque séance d'images choc.

Monstres. Meurtriers. Assassins.

Les médias ne tarissent pas d'insultes à notre sujet. Et nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour nous défendre.

Monstres. Meurtriers. Assassins.

Dans le fond, nous le sommes réellement aujourd'hui. Si hier nous nous battions contre des soldats, aujourd'hui, le sang d'innocents souille nos mains.

Rien que pour cela, nous sommes indignes de vivre.

Et nous ne pouvons plus souhaiter qu'une chose : que l'oubli nous prenne et nous emmène à notre tour pour faire cesser nos tourments.

C'était un accident. C'était atroce. C'était une bataille.

C'était une mission qui aurait due être comme les autres, mais dont l'issue s'est avéré bien plus tragique.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Soleil qui brille. Nuages dans le ciel._

_Arrive dans le bleu de l'azur un chasseur. Qui se transforme en un robot mobile en atterrissant dans l'enceinte de la base. Qui ouvre le feu sur les armures mobiles à sa portée._

_Les soldats réagissent vite._

_L'alarme résonne dans tous les bâtiments. Les armures mobiles sont toutes de sortie._

_Un Gundam noir, faux à la main, qui arrive par derrière, et se met à découper tous ce qui se trouve sur sont passage._

_Un Gundam orange, lourdement armé, qui tire surtout sur les canons et les armements classiques, couvert par un Gundam armé de deux cimeterres, s'attaquant à toute armure s'approchant d'un peu trop près._

_Un dernier Gundam, au bras évoquant une tête de dragon, qui pulvérise un des bâtiments._

_Personne ne les a vu, personne n'a su qu'ils étaient là._

_Jusqu'à ce que 04 pousse un cri._

_Ils sont là, regroupés dans un coin, pas tellement loin de l'endroit où 02 attaque, complètement paniqués, abandonnés par les soldats qui tentent de repousser l'assaut sans succès. Leur institutrice cherche du regard un moyen de s'en sortir._

_Il n'y en a pas._

_Pas de porte de sortie pour les enfants._

_03 tente bien de se placer plus près pour les protéger d'éventuels tirs perdus, mais il est déjà trop tard._

_02 a fait sauter le bloc principal, et, comme de juste, a déclancher une réaction en chaîne qui, bientôt, engloutie les petits terrorisés qui ne peuvent que hurler sous le déluge de feu…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Duo, calme toi, je t'en prie, ne pleure plus Duo, je suis là, tout va bien, c'est fini, c'est fini…

Quatre.

C'est lui qui est à côté de moi, lui aussi en pleure, malgré son ton calme et rempli de sollicitude. Ni Heero, ni Wufei ne me font de remarques. Aucun des deux ne cherche à me regarder dans les yeux, ils détournent simplement la tête. Trowa fixe toujours Quatre alors qu'il me berce tendrement contre lui.

Boys don't cry. Mais, pourtant, ce sont bien des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pierre de marbre blanc, étincelant au soleil. Stèle faite de ce même marbre, légèrement penchée en arrière. Statue de la Vierge Marie plantée derrière, semblant la soutenir dans ses bras grands ouverts. Couronnes de fleurs multicolores, portant des écharpes violettes aux lettres d'or.

Adieux de parents à leurs enfants.

La liste des disparus est gravée dans la pierre. Mais elle l'est aussi dans nos cœurs.

Heero l'a apprise par cœur ; notre Soldat Parfait a des remords plus forts encore que ceux provoqués par l'incident Noventa. Wufei semble vouloir la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en miette ou que ses poings se brisent. Quatre lit l'épitaphe, les épaules tremblantes. Trowa est à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Ses yeux sont étrangement vides.

Et moi ?

Je prie. Je ne l'avais plus fait depuis des années. Je ne crois pas en Dieu. Je crois au Dieu de la Mort. Pourtant…

Je souhaite que quelqu'un, quelque part, prenne soin d'eux. Prenne soin des innocents.

Cela fait déjà une semaine depuis…l'accident.

La mise en terre des morts s'est faite depuis deux jours déjà. Et Oz a offert à la ville ce mémorial pour les enfants et leur institutrice. Trois des petits ont survécu, mais à quel prix ? L'un ne pourra plus jamais marcher, le second est devenu à moitié fou, et le dernier…est maintenant orphelin.

Son père travaillait à la base. Sa mère était l'institutrice. Tout deux sont morts, eux aussi. A cause de nous.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avons-nous le droit de vivre après avoir commis un tel acte ? Pour voir notre cause triompher ? Ah, ne me faites pas rire !

Rien ne rachètera jamais la perte que nous venons d'infliger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je suis revenu souvent voir le mémorial, au court des mois. Nous avons plus ou moins fini par nous y habituer. Nous ne sommes pas encore passer à travers, mais le monde continu de tourner. Et Oz et nous, de nous entretuer.

Pour la première fois, je ne suis pas seul. Il y a un petit garçon qui attend, assis, en regardant la stèle de marbre avec des yeux si vague qu'on ne dirait même pas qu'il voit vraiment ce qu'il a devant lui.

Je ne tiens pas trop à être vu. Je me retourne pour partir.

-Tu es venu les voir, toi aussi ?

Le petit m'a repéré. Ses grands yeux verts me détaillent de haut en bas. Je frissonne imperceptiblement. Il a les yeux complètement vides d'émotions, pires encore que ceux Heero. Et il n'affiche pour seule émotion qu'un sourire triste et résigné.

Il est comme mort de l'intérieur.

-C'est drôle. Je ne savais pas que les assassins venaient parfois rendre visite à leurs victimes…

Bon sang !

Si ce gosse sait, je vais être obligé de…

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire…

-Je viens ici tous les jours. Même si je ne m'approche pas souvent. Je t'ai vu avec tes amis. Je vous ais entendu parler. J'ai compris.

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tout le long, un gamin nous a reconnu, et pire, nous a identifié ? Si Heero le découvre, il va tous nous massacrer. Et le môme pour commencer…

-Papa et maman étaient parmi les victimes. Cassie, aussi, et Vic. Paul, Janet, Justin…mes meilleurs amis…

Ses parents ?

Alors, ce serait... le petit qui s'est retrouvé orphelin. Okay, pas de mystère quant au fait qu'il soit seul.

-Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas…pas trop.

Hu ?

C'est nouveau ça. Un gosse rencontre un meurtrier, à plus forte raison, celui de sa famille, et tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire, c'est qu'il ne lui en veut pas ?

Il me regarde toujours, en hochant la tête, cette fois.

-Papa disait que la guerre était une chose incroyable, qu'elle valorisait les hommes. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, il voulait mourir dans une bataille ; il voulait devenir ainsi un héros, entrer dans l'histoire. Maman était malade. Elle n'aurait pas survécu à l'année, même si peu de gens le savaient. Elle voulait une mort rapide, pas une lente agonie. Dans un sens, tu leur as apporté la paix, avec tes amis.

Je le fixe sans mots dire. Il n'est pas normal, ce gosse.

-Je suppose que je pourrais vous en vouloir pour les enfants, mais…on fait tous des erreurs. Peu importe à quel point on essaye de les éviter, il arrive toujours un jour où on en commet une. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Alors, ne reviens pas ici. Ne revenez plus. Parce qu'il n'y a rien que vous pourrez faire pour vous en sortir avec la culpabilité au cœur.

-Mais toi, tu viens…

-Pour être avec papa et maman. Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller, et parce que je n'ai rien à faire.

Il se relève. Ses boucles rousses dissimulent à moitié son visage ; mes ses yeux me regardent toujours avec cette absence de sentiments qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Finalement, il me tourne le dos et commence à s'en aller.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler.

-Eh, petit ! Quel est ton nom ?

-…Roy…Roy Maxwell.

Maxwell ?

Faut croire qu'une malédiction s'attache à ce nom.

Mais bon, je me tais. Il est étrange, ce gosse, je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis. Il ressemble un peu à un croisement entre moi et Heero. Il n'affiche aucune émotion, ni sur son visage, ni dans sa voix, mais pourtant, je sens malgré tout que c'est un masque ; un masque qui le protège, comme moi je me protège avec celui du clown. Et avec le réconfort qu'il m'a apporté, j'ai envie de le comparer à Quatre.

Il fera de grandes choses dans la vie. Si jamais il devient adulte.

-Roy…

-Je sais ce que vous aller dire. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais juste. Au revoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, on se retrouvera.

Oui. Un jour peut-être…

Quand la guerre sera finit, je rechercherais ce garçon. Je lui offrirais une famille. Il vivra avec moi. On oubliera ensemble, comme les autres.

Le jour où nous ne serons plus des Assassins…

**Fin**

_Cela faisait un long moment que j'avais cette fic, à moitié achevait, qui traînait sur une disquette. Elle n'est pas franchement joyeuse, j'avoue, mais elle me plait bien._

_Pour faire part de votre avis ou de vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._


End file.
